Black Wings
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: Rose Hathaway lives now, and she protects Lissa, the next Saint. Rosel Denali lived in 1929, and she took the maker of the unknown Vatican fire with her in her death. What do they have in common? They are both Roza, the Angelus, and she is our protecter.
1. Roza, The Angelus

_1929_

_The Vatican was burning. And it was all his fault._

_My body was aching for rest, and Dimitri layed at my feet. I turned towards Micheal, holding the anger in my eyes at my love's death._

_"Tu l'hai ucciso!(You killed him!)" I screamed at him, my hand gripping Dimitri's stake. Micheal just smiled softly._

_"Lui non merita di vivere.(He didn't deserve to live.)" He spat harshly at me, then smiled cruely. "Nessuno dei due ha fatto.(Neither of them did.)" My face froze as his finger pointed to my big brother Eddie. My anger sparked even more, and when Micheal came at me, I knew what to do._

_I held my ground against him, and his fist flew past my face as I dodged. I hit him and he flew back. Rising, he spoke._

_"Rosel," he murmured softly, "L'ho fatto per te.(I did it for you.)" His smile came back, and I knew he knew that it would cause me pain to see them die because of me. My face must have shifted or something because Micheal's face filled with terror. Using this distraction to my advantage, I pulled his arm across my body as my lover's stake slipped easily into his heart. But before he died, he used the last bit of his strength to plung his hand into my chest._

_And ripped out my heart._

_I fell to the ground hard, and with the way my head fell, I stared right into my dead love's eyes, and wished for a safe passage to him._

_

* * *

_

Present day

I gasped as Lissa's pain shot through me. Eddie immediately came to my side.

"Northwest side of campus, between the odd-shaped pond and the fence." Before I could say anything else, I flashed stepped to her. Another rock hit her face, and my rock of a fist hit the freshman's face. As I took down another Moroi, I heard a slight cry of pain coming from behind me, and I felt the bad feelings from Lissa slipping to me. As I turned, nothing prepared me for the sight I saw.

Jesse's face was a mask of horror, with none of that normal cockiness on it. Lissa stood across from him, beat, bloody, wet, but still terrifying. I knew she was using super-compulsion, and I had to stop her.

"Lissa! Stop!" I cried, and I felt my brother's presence close by. I also felt my lover's. But it was drowned out by Lissa's eyes.

"I went with spiders." She sighed, and Jesse's face filled even more. "Should I have gone with snakes?" I ignored her words and grabbed her arms.

"Lissa, give me the pain. Give me the anger. I can handle it." She looked at me, and sighed. Jesse fell slack, and Lissa calmed.

But I was another story.

I felt like I was drowning, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew how dangerous that is. But at this moment I didn't care.

I sprung at Jesse, but before I could reach him, rough, calloused hands gripped my waist, and I crashed into a hard chest. I soon found out it was Eddie, because his voice spoke close to my ear.

"Rose," he hissed out, "don't let the water win." I struggled even farther. I don't like being told what to do. But the next words pulled me out of those exact waters I swam in.

"Roza, your mark is showing. And Guardians kill if they see that mark." Dimitri was warning me. And the warning was caught. I stopped fighting Eddie and saw more Guardians coming.

"Get me to the pond," I whispered, and they walked me to it.

The reflection was a slap in the face.

My face wasn't Rosemarie Hathaway's, nor was it Rosel Denali's. My Angelus face showed, Roza's, and it burned my half-human eyes. My hair hung in dark rivers around me, all curls and waves. I had a small button nose, and full red lips. My eyebrows arched gently, and the eyes below them were dark brown, large and doe-like. My skin was a rich tan, and was flawless. My face was perfect. Except for one thing.

The sharp, dizzying array of lines on the left side of my face made my gentle beauty dangerous. They extended from just past my temple, around my eye, and across my cheek to just barely touch the corner of my lips. This was the flaw God gave us, and it made us all the more beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Alberta's voice made us jump, and my face became Rosemarie's again. I rose, pulling my hair back. That would give it time to change back. Eddie spoke for us.

"She asked to kneel by the pond to calm down. Her face shocked her into normalicy." His voice was so sure, I would have believed him if it wasn't for my burning eyes. Alberta gave us a suspicious look, but let it slide. She ordered Dimka and Eddie to take me back to my room, and I didn't protest. As my door opened, I flew in and fell to my bed sobbing. They were alarmed.

"Rosy," Eddie murmured gently, and I couldn't help but remember our past life. I found myself sobbing my heart to him.

"E 'stato proprio come con Michael! La rabbia che avevo di lui veniva da combattimento Lissa torna in me! In un centinaio di anni, non ho avuto perso il controllo! Ora io quando lo faccio! Alla fine della formazione Lissa's Saint!(It was just like with Micheal! The anger I had fighting him came from Lissa back into me! In a hundred years, I haven't lost control! Now is when I do! At the end of Lissa's Saint training!)" No one seemed to notice I spoke in Italian until Dimitri(Both then and now, but not as an Angelus) responded the same way.

"Michael ha scelto Strigoi. Non hanno commesso l'errore. Ma si sa i nostri difetti.(Micheal chose Strigoi. You weren't at fault. But you do know our flaws.)" The black waters. We Angeli had a raging ocean of black waters within us, and our sanity was the poor, unfortunate soul hanging onto the cliff while the raging waves crashed against the bluffs below. And everytime we were sprayed, our rage came.

Well, this time, a wave crashed against my legs, and pure fury made my body tremble. I could still feel the icy waters.

I kept crying for a couple of hours after that. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew it was sunset, and I was cuddled up with a male Angelus.

And it wasn't my big brother Eddie.

* * *

**Whoa. I bet you never saw this coming. I'm sorry for not posting on my other stories, but this is my new obsession. For people who will read this, I have a couple of questions.**

**Who is Micheal?**

**What are Angeli?**

**Why does Rose have three names?**

**Why is Eddie her brother?**

**If you could answer any of these, you get to be put in my story! But only the first four people. You get to choose between these races:**

**Moroi**

**Dhampir/****Angeli**

**I'm ONLY taking four people. Two Moroi and Two Dhampir/Angeli. No exceptions. If I already have two of what you want to be, you can choose the other one, or you don't have to be in it if you don't want. I will need these other things.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**B/G-friend(If you want one): Adrian, Eddie(Taken), Mia.**

**If Moroi, Specialty:**

**Outfit(If has one):**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**I also have one more thing to say(Sorry).**

**Moroi can't be Angeli. If you have Spirit as your Specialty, a Dhampir will die and you will save them, turning Shadow-Kissed. That Dhampir will become an Angeli and you will go through Saint training(I will explain.).**

**Ta.**


	2. Meeting Our Cast and A New Person!

**Thank you. For reviewing.**

* * *

My eyes traced the gentle slope of his nose, and ran over his medium-full lips. As my eyes drifted to his mark, my finger came out to trace the identical lines that I was sure was on my face. Normally, we wouldn't have them showing when we slept. But last night was exaushting, and we let our guard down a little too much. His face tilted towards my finger, and I giggled slightly. A smirk appeared upon those lips, and his brown eyes peered into mine.

"Morning," I said softly.

"Good Morning," he responded. I smiled and rolled out of his arms to change out of last night's clothes. I looked over to the couch in my room and saw Eddie sprawled across it, his tall frame hanging off both ends of the couch. Tiptoeing over, Dimitri watched me squat down next to him and take a deep breath next to his ear.

"EDDIE!!!" I screamed and he fell off the couch. "Good. You're up." He glared at me from his position on the floor, and I just walked around him. "You need to go to Lissa's. Remember? She said she needed you for something." Eddie and Dimitri shared a look. Now I was afraid. Eddie nodded and hopped up, ready to leave. I waited until he turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Which drawer?" I pointed to the bottom one of my tall dresser. He pulled out a long sleeved dark-green top and loose jeans. Slipping into the bathroom, he changed and was out the door in two minutes flat. I chuckled and sauntered into my closet. What to wear, what to wear....

"This," Dimitri murmured in my ear, holding my one-shouldered top. I smiled and grasped the material. I grabbed a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans from my drawer and pointed wordlessly to my boots on the floor. He grabbed them and tossed them on the bed, pulling one of his shirts I kept at the back of my closet out. I slipped out of my shorts and T-shirt, pulling on my new outfit on. He already had his shirt on, and was tossing his old one into the basket. I zipped up my boots and followed him out the door, ready for anything today.

* * *

Walking into my Combat class, I immediately spotted Christian and Eddie leaning against the far wall, _trying _to look cool. I was so happy that they finally are letting Moroi learn how to fight. Strolling towards them, I flipped my bag at Christian and asked where Lissa was.

"Getting changed," Christian said, massaging his arm where the bag hit him, "What do you have in there? Bricks?" I smiled.

"No," I pulled open the bag, showing my curling iron, straightner, blow-dryer, heels, make-up case, clothes, and my purse. "Just a couple of things." He glared at me and I shot him a fake smile. Eddie was laughing his ass off next to him.

"Why did I have to get put in your defense class?" Christian muttered.

"Because Lissa wants to be with me, and you want to be with Lissa," I said simply, and skipped towards the locker room. Peering in, I looked for my blonde.

"I am not a blonde!" I grinned at Lissa, who stood off to the side in a tank top and basketball shorts. Then I gasped.

"You heard me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." I slapped her arm and pulled open my locker, tugging off my skinny jeans. Throwing on a pair of short shorts and my black tank, I tugged Lissa out into the main room, only to freeze.

"What the hell?!" The gym had been transformed into a Gymnastics room, and the guys looked lost as the older Guardians, both male and female, were using the equipment. I shared a look with Lissa.

_I bet they think no one here knows how to do this, _Lissa thought, grinned slightly.

_Time to show them different, _I sent, smirking.

We did quick stretches and I went over to the Parallel Bars as Lissa mounted the long Balance Beam. All the Guardians stopped to watch Lissa. She waved at everyone and did her simple routine. She cartwheeled, pirouetted, front-flipped, and dismounted swiftly. Everyone applauded her as I dusted my hands with chalk. I saw Dimitri looked at me curiously. I winked and jumped up, gripping the lower bar. Swinging to gain momentum, I saw everyone watching me now. I swung around the lower bar once, twice, three times. At the peak of my fourth, I let go, flying to the higher perfectly. Swinging up to a handstand, I bent my arms and brought my legs up, holding them apart carefully. Flipping down, I came up again, switched my left hand to my other side. Swinging around, I flipped to a dismount. I laughed at Christian's face as I turned around.

"So, how did I do?" I asked everyone.

"That was so cool," Eddie said. Lissa snorted.

"That was her easy routine," she boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. Christian was muttering about showoffs, and Dimitri was giving me a look. "What?"

"I never knew you could do Gymnastics," He murmured. I smiled and leaned over to him.

"I only learned it this lifetime," I told him softly. He nodded and looked at me, his eyes getting a devious gleam. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_What? _I questioned through my head.

_So you're more flexible than your last life. _I gave him a look.

_Maybe. _He chuckled aloud, and everyone looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Christian asked. Dimitri's Guardian mask fell back into place.

"Just something I remembered, Mr. Ozera."

"Christian. God, I hate when people call me Mr. Ozera!"

"Mr. Ozera," I mocked gently, bowing lowly. He smirked.

"Well, if it means I can make Rose shut up, I'll take it any day." I snapped up, glaring at him.

"You're just jealous cause I'm pretty," I shot back.

"Yeah. That's the reason why I said that," He said sarcastically.

"Ha," I yelled, pointing at him, "So you admit it!" Everyone started laughing at Christian. Lissa pushed me towards the locker room.

"Go get dressed and get ready for your next class."

* * *

I was sore when I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, but nothing stopped me from getting a doughnut. I found Lissa sitting at a table not far from me, have a staring contest with what appeared to be a little boy. Curious, I came over, and slipped in beside her.

"Stop scaring the little guy, Lissa," I teased, popping a piece of food in my mouth. She waved me off and continued to stare at him. As I studied his face, I decided that I have seen him before, but I didn't know where. I pouted, trying to decode the puzzle when suddenly the little boy yelled.

"Ha! You blinked, Aunt Lissa!" I sat back in shock. Aunt Lissa?!? She pounded her fist on the table.

"I did not!" She crossed her arms childishly and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon they joined in.

"What's going on here? I leave you people alone for a half-an-hour and you go and kidnap a little boy." I looked up to see Eddie. I opened my mouth, but the boy beat me to it.

"Uncle Eddie! They didn't kidnap me! Aunt Lissa and I were waiting for Aunt Rose and we got bored!" Eddie chuckled.

"I see that, Paul." Paul.....That rang a few bells. Where have I heard-? Then it hit me.

"Paul!!!" I cried, and scooped him up into a hug. He hugged me back.

"Aunt Rose!!!" I gripped him for dear life. I remember when he came to visit Dimitri. But he couldn't be here alone.

"Paul. Where's your uncle?" He shrugged. Same old Paul. I shrugged too and turned to Lissa.

"Okay. Why'd you steal Eddie this morning?" She grinned creepily.

"Surprise." Oh, how I hated surprises.

"Is it her birthday party?!" Paul asked, and Eddie and Lissa groaned.

"Ha! In your faces!" I cheered. Grabbing Paul's hand, I ran to the lunch line. "That deserves ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Paul cheered, throwing his arms up. Getting a scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip and Paul getting a scoop of Oreo, we walked back out, only to see Dimitri standing by the table, talking to the rest of our group. I gripped Paul's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Here's the plan." He nodded as I explained it. I loved this kid. We put the plan into action carefully.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Paul screamed, and went bounding over, eating his ice cream. Dimitri smiled at him.

"Hey, Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Vikki said it would be productive if I came."

"For me or for her?"

"For her." I stifled a giggle. I hadn't met Viktoria yet, but I could tell she was my kind of girl. Lissa, Mia, her, and I would have to sneak out one day.

"Where's Roza?"

"I dunno." Understanding dawned on everyone's faces. They knew I was planning something. "But she got me ice cream!"

"How could she have gotten you ice cream if you don't know where she is?"

"She left."

"I see."

"Well, if I could finish my ice cream in peace, everything would be dandy." I decided to sneak up behind him then. Finishing my ice cream, I tossed the wrapper in the garbage and crept over. Everyone was talking now, and Dimitri had sat down, Paul next to him. Paul's hand came behind him, and he motioned me forward. I slowly walked forward. About two feet away from Dimka's back, I sprang.

"Что за черт!(What the hell!)" He gasped out, and I grinned broadly.

"Hey comrade!" He rolled his eyes and I sat on his other side. Looking at Lissa, I saw a new person sitting next to her. Who was this girl?

"Hi!" She chirped, and I studied her quickly. She had dark blonde hair that went to fall just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes were slightly slate-tinged, and she had a large, pretty smile that made her eyes light up. I decided she was harmless enough.

"Hey." I smiled back and took her hand. "Rosemarie Hathaway, but call me Rose."

"Zolay Zeklos, but call me Zoey." I froze.

"Zeklos?" She nodded. "As in Jesse Zeklos?" She made a face.

"My stupid-ass cousin goes here? Just great!" I laughed. I liked this girl already! Lissa coughed, trying not to laugh. I turned to Dimitri.

"So, when's Vikki coming?" He looked at me oddly. "What?"

"You called her Vikki."

"And?"

"You don't know her." I waved my hand at him.

"I've heard enough to know that I'll like her when I see her." Dimitri chuckled. "Same old Rose."

"Oh, you know you love me like this," I said slyly. Eddie shot me a warning look, but Dimitri knew that everyone would think it was just me being me.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Zoey spoke up. I nodded. "Why does Paul call you 'Aunt Rose'? And Lissa 'Aunt Lissa'? And Eddie 'Uncle Eddie'?" I shrugged.

"Ask him." She turned towards Paul.

"Why?"

"Because." He stuck his tongue out at her. Everyone laughed. Standing, I stretched and turned to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" I turned to Christian.

"Oh, I apologize, Lord Ozera. Do I have to ask your permission to leave the table?" I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Too bad." I walked out, waving goodbye to everyone. As I walked out the doors, I saw a picture I loved immediately. Dimitri sat across from Lissa, who sat next to Christian, who was next to Eddie, who had Paul bugging him from across the table. I didn't even care that Zoey was at the table, but, in an odd way, she fit. Like we found another piece of our ever-growing puzzel. I laughed to myself. She was going to be a perfect addition.

* * *

I sprinted down the hall, my feet killing me in the sexy heels Lissa bought for me two days ago. I pulled my phone out of my bra when it buzzed, and saw it was my ever lovable brother.

"What, Fratello?(Brother)" I answered, sighing.

_"Dove sei_?!(Where are you?!)"

"Io vengo! Calmati, ragazzo!(I'm coming! Calm down, boy!)" I snapped back. I heard him take a deep breath.

_"È meglio ottenere il culo qui presto! Lissa sta avendo un attacco_!(You better get your ass here soon! Lissa is having a fit!)"The phone sounded like it was being wrestled out of his grasp. _"Fretta. Io possa avere di battere tuo fratello_.(Hurry. I may have to kill you brother.)"I sighed.

"Dimitri. Non puoi uccidere mio fratello? È il mio lavoro.(Dimitri. Can you not kill my brother? That's my job.)" He laughed on the other end of the line.

_"__Beh, posso aiutare?_(Well, can I help?)_" _I smirked.

"Sicuro.(Sure.)" I heard Dimitri chuckle. Rounding the corner, I saw the elevator in Lissa's dorm. "Mi viene in ascensore adesso.(I'm getting in the elevator now.)"

_"È meglio essere._(You better be.)_"_

"Qualunque.(Whatever.)" The doors opened and I began walking down the hall to Lissa's room. "Aprire la porta.(Open the door.)"

_"__E 'già._(It already is.)_" _I hung up the phone and walked in. "Hey you guys! Haven't seen or talked to you in a long time." I looked around the room. "Where's Lissa?" Dimitri spoke.

"She's in the other room. Eddie, Christian, and her are setting up tables." I 'Oh'd and started walking to the back room, only to stop at a devious thought in my head.

"You know, Lissa more than likely has music playing in there," I said, sauntering up to him. He looked down at me.

"Yeah. So?" He quirked an eyebrow, and I knew he knew where my thinking was headed.

"What's my birthday present?" He smirked.

"Right here." And he kissed me.

It wasn't an innocent peck on the lips either. The moment our lips touched, the fire ignited, and I couldn't get close enough to him. Burying my hands in his hair, I felt my back hit the wall. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and licked his lower lip. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and we battled it out, our tongues tying together. I pulled back for air as he began to attack my neck. I gently moaned as he sucked on my pulse. Tugging my skin between his teeth, I felt him leave a love bite. Locking our lips once again, his hands slipped under my dress as I trailed my hand down his clothed chest. I began to tug his shirt upwards when a cough interrupted us. My eyes popped open and Dimitri froze, his lower lip stuck between my teeth.

"Well, what's this?" Christian was smirking at us. I grinned, Dimitri's lip still between my teeth. I released it.

"My birthday present from Dimitri." Lissa came up from behind Christian, shocked.

"And what a birthday present it must be." This came from Eddie. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"OHMYGIZZLES!!!!ROSEMARIEHATHAWAYI'!!!!!" All the guys looked at her confused. I took a deep breath.

"VASILISADRAGOMIR!!!!!!!!!!" I glared at her, hopping down from Dimitri's arms.

"Fine." She pouted. "But you have to tell me everything later." I nodded.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**I got this out. Finally.**

**I have a new character coming out next chapter.**


	3. Paul, Kristine, and The Strigoi Brother

**I totally am abusing the time that is supposed to be Exploratory for this. I hope I don't get smited by my friend Ewelina.**

I watched Lissa gain Adrian's trick of reading auras, and dazed off, wondering how I should tell Lissa about the whole Angelus thing. Hell, I was wondering if I should even tell her in the first place! Looking out the window, I noticed the light rain falling, and decide to just tell her. If God gets pissed at me, it's nothing new. I sent a quick message to Dimitri.

_Come pick Lissa and I up. In about fifteen minutes. _The exaustion must have been in my thoughts, because his were amused.

_Are you tired?_

_Is the moon made out of cheese? I just have to tell Lissa about Saint training. Stupid- _A rumble of thunder cut me off. _Bring umbrellas. _I could here his laugh.

"Rose?" I had a feeling this wasn't the first time she called me. "We have to go." I made a face. Looks like He wasn't giving anytime to prepare. She giggled, and pulled me out of my seat.

"Lissa!" I moaned, "I was comfty." She rolled her green eyes.

"We have to get back before the rain get any worse." She headed towards the door with Adrian, who was sipping a water bottle that looked awfully suspicious. I plopped back down in my seat.

"Rose!" She cried, stomping her foot.

"Lissa!" I mimicked, waving her off.

"Is she being unnessarily stubborn, Princess?" My Russian love questioned, amusement all over his tone. I glared at him from over the back of my chair.

"Lissa," she corrected absentmindedly, "and yes, yes she is!" She spun towards him. "Guardian Belikov, could you do me a favor?"

"Dimitri." It was his turn to correct her. "And of course, Prin-Lissa."

"Pick Rose up, throw her over your shoulder all mafia-like, and take her to my room." He grinned.

"With pleasure."

"What are you doing?!" He didn't answer, just swung his arm out, locking his arm under my legs. He slipped his other arm under my shoulders and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!!!" I screamed, flinging my arms back and forth. He just kept walking. I soon gave up. Looking around, I had a devious thought in my head.

"You know, I kind-of like it up here. I can reach things, see farther, and I have a nice view. Yeah, things could be worse." Everyone caught on to my 'nice view' comment after I looked down.

"Well, I have a nice view to my left." I slapped his back because I was thrown over his left shoulder. Walking outside, I noticed we were headed in the total opposite direction that I wanted to be headed in.

"Where are we going?" Nobody answered me. I pouted until I saw the Moroi dorms. Walking in, the dorm matron gave us an odd look. It's not everyday you see the Dragomir Princess walking with a 6'7" Russian badass, who is carrying a 115 pound Novice over his shoulder, and Lord Ivashkov, Lady Voda, Lady Zeklos, and Eddie Castile following after them. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Just helping the Princess carry some things up to her room," Dimitri said, patting my thigh. I growled, for I did NOT like being treated like an object. By the time we got to Lissa's room, I was on full-pout mode. Dimitri sat me on the bed, and I fell backwards, not caring who was watching. Lissa came over and sat next to me.

"Spill. Now." I opened one eye, gave her a look, closed it, and snuggled up to Dimitri, hiding in his side. Lissa sighed.

"Come on, Rose. I love you, but you have to tell me." I groaned and sat up.

"Fine. If I tell you, you can't think I'm crazy." She nodded. "I'm an Angelus. Dimitri's an Angelus. Eddie's an Angelus. We are Dark Angels, here to protect the world from Hunters. You are a Saint. You must be protected from the Head Hunter." She looked confused.

"I'm a what?"

"A Saint." She slowly nodded.

"What are Hunters?" I grimaced.

"Devil's workers. He sends three up here every millenia to turn more people into them. But not completely." I looked at her. "Earth bound Hunters are Strigoi. True Strigoi have black fangs, marking them as Otherworldly creatures. Regular Strigoi, ones that are changed on Earth, have regular fangs and when they die, come to the Night Army. They fight off Hunters in the Otherworld, Heaven and Hell. The Head Hunter hunts the next Saint-to-be."

"Why?"

"Because," I hesitated. How am I supposed to tell her that he hunts her to kill her and gain acceptance back into Paradise, and if I don't do my job correctly, he'll do just that?

"You could tell me like that." I groaned. I forgot about the bond!

"Liss, listen to me. That won't happen. You won't die. I promise. On my status as an Angelus." She nodded. Suddenly, she was curious.

"What's the Night Army?" I smiled.

"The Night Army is the army we Angeli fight in. We are supposed to help the Light Army, which the Saints fight in, defeat the Strigoi on New Year's."

"Who controls these armies?"

"The Princess of the Holy Night and The Princess of the Holy Light. Nobody has seen them since the beginning of time. It's a shame really. They are really powerful." Lissa's face fell.

"It really is a shame." Dimitri said, but his face said something different.

* * *

Lissa pushed me to the table.

"Show me what you wanted to show me." I groaned and sat upon a table, my legs crossed and my eyes closed. I could feel Lissa burning with curiousity at what I was doing. Dimitri sat on the floor in front of me, posing identically to me. I felt the black energy flowing towards my back, and my wings suddenly burst from my back and I heard Lissa's shock.

"Whoa!" I smirked as Dimitri's burst forth too, and sent a wave of his aftershave into my senses. I moaned delicately.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?"

"That was an interesting sound."

"Well, I smelt the most amazing smell in the world." I opened my eyes, peering down at him. "Your aftershave." He chuckled. I felt a sharp tug at my left wing.

"OW!" Lissa jumped back.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see if they were real!" I glared.

"Well, could you do that without ripping a feather off of them? It hurts when you do that!" She nodded and went back to studying my wings. I felt her brush her fingertips along the edge, and, as a reflex, I stretched them farther out. When like this, they were 25 feet long. Lissa ran her fingers across the feathers and hit one wrong. My wings surrounded my body quickly.

"Are you okay?" Lissa's voice was worried she did something wrong. I hummed an affirmative and wrapped my arms around my legs. My wings were stuck.

"Are you sure?" Dimitri knew something was wrong.

"My wings are stuck." I heard him move to behind me and trace his fingertips up my spine to the place between my shoulder blades. I shuddered and arched my back, my wings stretching out in pleasure. I bit my lip to not make a sound, but someone noticed.

"So, Little Dhampir, you like when people run their fingers up your spine?" Dimitri hissed a growl and I placed my hand on his arm, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, Adrian, yeah, I do. But unless you're 6'7", brunette, brown eyes, and Russian, I may have to punch you in the face." I smiled sweetly at him and raised my fist. He smirked and held his hands up.

"I know when to take a hint." He sat down next to Eddie, who still hasn't showed his wings. I gave him a look.

"I'm not showing them." I pulled the kicked puppy look. He sighed and shook his head. I pouted and turned away from him.

"Hello?" I jumped up and made my wings disappear. A girl came around the corner and saw us here. "I heard voices and wondered who was up here. Didn't expect to find you guys up here." The girl stood there with her hand on her hip, sharp hazel eyes peering out of her oval face. Her long reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, and she wore black jeans and a blue tank-top with simple gymshoes. "Who are you people?" She was rude also.

"It's only polite to tell us your name first," I said to her, my eyes cold. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder in warning. I looked up at him softly and he nodded. She smirked.

"I was wondering if you were Rose Hathaway. Guess I was right. Smartass attitude, killer looks, and Badass Guardian Dimitri Belikov under your stiletto boots." She walked forward, hand out stretched. "Kristine Voda. Visitor from Court. Doesn't take shit from anyone." I took her hand.

"Rose Hathaway. Kickass Guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir. Mess with me and you won't see the night again." Fear flashed in her eyes for a second, then she relaxed. I smirked and tightened my grip on her hand. "I wasn't joking." Her eyes filled with humor and wariness. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off. I smiled brightly.

"Lunch!" I began going towards the lunchroom, when I spun around and went the opposite way, towards the Guardian dorms. Everyone watched me.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Going to pick up Paul." Lissa came next to me and gripped my arm.

"Let's go!" I laughed and followed her out.

* * *

"Paul!!!!!" I turned around the room quickly, looking for a small head of chestnut hair. Liss was in the living room, looking for him. She suddenly screamed.

"What?!" I had my stake out, reading to fight. She held up a letter that was on Dimitri's couch. I gripped it, scared.

_Hello Lovely Rose,_

_I guess you have figured out that Paul is gone._

_Oh well._

_By the way, when I meet you again-_

_And I will_

_-I want to know how he is your nephew, because I know our dariling brother did not have a kid._

_See you, my baby sister._

_M._

I froze.

"He has Paul. Dimitri will be upset."

And I passed out.

* * *

**I have DRAMA. Much DRAMA. Enough DRAMA for your MAMA.**

**Don't ask.**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter. The button's right there.**


	4. The Missing Saint

**Hey again! I'm back!**

**This is for yur reading pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Waking up about two seconds later, my body reacted of it's own accord. I was out the door and down the steps quicker than you can say 'SpeedRacer'. But what I didn't expect was to run directly into the person I was just worried about.

"Paul!" The little boy looked up and smiled.

"Aunt Rose!"

"Are you okay?" He looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ignored him and checked him over.

"Where were you?"

"With Miss Alberta."

"Miss Al-Oh! You were with Guardian Petrov!" He nodded.

"Yeah. She came to Uncle Dimitri's room, looking for him, and when she saw me, she asked if I was lost. I said no, I was just going to the cafeteria to get lunch with you and the gang." I sighed in relief. But then I had an odd thought. If _he_ had been able to get through the wards, that means...

"He's back as a full Strigoi," I hissed out, afraid.

"What?"

"Nothing," I quiped quickly. I turned to Lissa. "Take Paul to Dimitri. I need to talk to Eddie." She nodded and walked off. I looked around and called my brother gently.

"What happened?" I spun around.

"Micheal's a full Strigoi. His next attack will be on Lissa."

"Next attack?" I turned my face away.

"He left a note saying he had Paul, and I believed him. I forgot about the Protection Spell Dimitri had Daddy place on his family." Eddie sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. He looked at me with dark eyes, and I knew to not like that look completly.

"We have to call Dad." I shook my head. He gave me a look.

"Which one of us is calling?"

* * *

I nervously sat on the bench near the gate, shivering slightly in my sweater. I was waiting for the limo to come through those gates. Dimiti sat on my right side, watching me shake in my high boots. I wore my black belly dancer top and a black sweater over it. I opted for a pair of skinny jeans instead of dancer pants. Eddie sat across from me, jeans, suede gym/dress shoes, and a short cartan. Lissa was on the other side, beige Uggs under a knee-length green skirt and a worn off-white cardigan. Christian stood behind her, glancing at the gate, wondering who the hell my father was. I giggled lightly, and everyone looked at me. Adrian gave me an odd look, looking up at me from his spot on the floor. I waved them off, suddenly standing. The gates opened quickly, and a black Lincoln Towncar came through. Huh, he's being low-key. I stood at my full-height, which really isn't much, and waited for my father to step out. The driver got out, opened the door, and reached inside, gripping someone's hand. Pulling on it, a short, red-haired woman got out, her five-foot-one stature moving to let the man step out the car. But I was too in shock to notice.

"Mom?" I was lost. What was Mom doing with Dad? Doesn't she guard Lord Szelky or something? She smiled at me.

"Хелло, Росе. (Hello, Rose.)" She responded in perfect Arabic, showing her multilingual talents off. I smiled brightly and hugged her.

"Mādhā Tfʻlyn Hnā? (What are you doing here?)" I continued speaking in Arabic, forgeting about the people behind me. She gestured to the others.

"Lā Tz̧n ʼNnā Yjb ʼN Ytklm Bāllghh al-Ānklyzyh al-ʼĀn? (Don't you think we should speak in English now?)" I nodded. She continued. "Well, the reason I'm here, Rose, is because I was switched Moroi. The Queen gave me your father."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I turned towards the man.

"Daddi!(Daddy!)" Eddie chuckled, laughing at how easily I switched back to my native language. I glared at him.

"You're just jealous because I'm a better Guardian." Eddie began laughing even harder, and even Dimitri began chuckling. I just turned back to Daddy.

"I'm here. What happened?" I froze and repeated the whole story to him. When I mentioned _him, _he tensed and spoke quickly, reverting to Arabic.

"Wqāl Ānh Mā? (He did what?)" He hissed, infuriated. I took a step back.

"ʼBy ، Knt Ākhāfh Ly.(Daddy, you're scaring me.)" He soften.

"Сорри, Принцесс.(Sorry, Princess.)" I nodded and continued. At the end, this man, Ibrihim Mazura, Zmey, father and husband of three crazy-ass people, went psycho.

"Lm Māykl Mādhā؟ ʼWh ، ʻNdmā ʼḨşl ʻLá Ydy ʻLyh ، Wānh Dhāhb al-Á ʼTmná Lm Ykn Wāld·h Wānh Lm Yḩāwl ʼN ʼĀdhá ʼNt ، Wrdh! ʼQsm al-ʼĀlhh Kl Mā ʼʻrfh ، Fʼnny Qtlh!(Micheal did what? Oh, when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish I was never his father and he never tried to hurt you, Rose! I swear to all the gods I know, I will kill him!)" He said this so fast, my translation might be wrong. But I'm pretty sure it's not.

"ʼBy ، Lt·hdʼih. Wqāl Ānh Ln Yfʻl Dhlk Mrh ʼKhrá ، Lʼn Ḩmāyh al-ʼMlāʼiy Lā Tzāl Fy Mkānhā. Wnḩn Swf Ykwn ʻLá Mā Yrām Ţālmā Zʻlān Lā Ydhhb Mʻ ʼY Shʻb Zāḩf. (Daddy, calm down. He won't do this again because the Protection Spell is still in place. We will be fine as long as Lissa doesn't go with any creepy people.)" I gave her a look.

"What?" She looked confused. Eddie looked at me.

"Mhlā ، ʻBqryh! Mā Hy al-Lghh ʼNā Tklmt? (Hey, Genius! What language am I speaking in?)"

"al-ʻRbyh. (Arabic.)" I said shortly, and then caught my mistake. Lissa didn't know Arabic. I turned to her.

"I said, 'Daddy, calm down. He won't do this again because the Protection Spell is still in place. We will be fine as long as Lissa doesn't go with any creepy people.'," I told her.

"One time! And now you won't let me live it down! He said he had cookies!" Everyone gave her a look.

"Cookies?" Christian shook his head. "Now I know if anything ever happened to me, and my kidnapper had cookies, Lissa wouldn't be able to help me. She'd cave for them." Lissa whacked him.

"I would not!"

"You would so," I chirped, grinning. She glared at me.

"I was five! And it was your fault I was addicted to those Keebler cookies! You wouldn't stop eating them!"

"And? You never had any fun. You could have stayed that way and told on me when I stole them out the cookie jar."

"Whatever!"

I locked my arm with hers and layed my head on her arm. "You know you love me."

"Sure," she said, patting my head. I just grinned and turned around.

"Where are you guys staying?"

Mom and Daddy looked at each other. "Well, we're going to stay in the vistor dorms. But maybe I'll stay with you. You have an extra bed," Janine said. I froze.

"Um, no. Lissa's staying in my room," I said quickly. Lissa backed me up.

"Yeah. We asked Alberta and she said it was fine. So, no big deal." She smiled, leaking a little Spirit into her voice. I elbowed her gently.

"Ow."

Well, maybe not so gently.

I rolled my eyes and sent over the mindlink, _Watch how you're saying things. You had accidentally let Spirit into your voice._

_Yeah...Accidentally._

_Lissa!_

_What? I know that you really don't want your mom sleeping in the same room as you. Especially if you're going to have Di-_

_Yeah, yeah. I know. And he probably is coming over. You know how it is._

She grinned at me and stopped the link. "So, who's helping me move my stuff?"

"Not me," I said quickly, "I have to...clean my room."

Everyone busted out into laughter at that one.

"What? I have to find the other bed."

* * *

_Two days later_

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Lissa threw open the blinds, letting in the setting suns rays. I groaned and rolled over, placing my head under my pillow. "Come on, Rose. We have to get downstairs for breakfast."

"No," I grumbled.

"Yes," she said, shaking me. "Now get up before I get your Boy Toy."

"Just let me sleep," I whined, now pulling the blanket over my head.

"No can do. We've got Finals today."

"Ugh! Even more of a reason to stay in bed."

"Rose!"

"Lissa!"

"Fine. You leave me no choice." I heard the door open, and a couple of hushed words. Suddenly, two big hands were wrapped around my ankles.

I knew those hands.

"You can't make me!" I gripped the headboard for dear life. My blanket and pillow flew off me, revealing my tiny boyshorts and a small sports bra. Lucky for me.

"Put some clothes on!" I heard Eddie yell from the door, and I just sat on my bed, looking haughtily at him.

"Make me," I said simply. A tanktop was pulled over my head quickly, stunning me.

"There. I did what I had to."

Christian was standing there, looking superior.

"Oh, you did not just go there."

"But I did."

"You better watch your back, Ozera," I said threatenly, "I will get you."

* * *

Lissa sat next to me, swinging her legs back and forth. I had my legs crossed under me, and was trying to contact my inner Angelus.

So far, it wasn't going real well.

"Hey, Rose. I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back." I nodded and tried to focus.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Lissa screamed.

_Rose!_

The call was loud and panicked. I sprinted to the bathroom. Pushing open the door, one of my worst fears came true.

She wasn't there.

* * *

**I feel so much better getting this out.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
